


Royally

by Kawaii_Artz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Multi, Platonic Moxiety, Platonic creativitwins - Freeform, Royalty AU, Slightly Evil Virgil, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Spiders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, demus - Freeform, hostages, royality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Artz/pseuds/Kawaii_Artz
Summary: Roman’s life is perfect. He lives in a castle with his family and his fiancé. He had more money than he knows what to do with. He has everything he could ever want right in front of him.Remus’s life is perfect. He’s best friends with his brother and has everything he needs to become the adventure he was meant to be. He’s just waiting for the right moment to leave.But when an evil spider person attacks a nearby kingdom, and the citizens turn to them for help, they know what to do.Roman and Remus, along with a kind baker, the kingdom’s most intelligent scholar, and a man with the face of a snake team up with Princess Kat to save her kingdom.But there’s more on the line than just a kingdom. Will Roman and Remus be able to save the kingdom, or will they lose everything they have as well.Warnings: Death, blood/light gore, and use of my own OCs.(The tags and warnings probably make this seem sad, but no. It’s actually super fluffy and it has a happy ending.)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, OC/OC
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: None

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away from here, there lived a King and a Queen. King Romulus and Queen Cassius were very fair rulers and they were loved by all their subjects. The kingdom was very happy with them as the rulers. They made allies with neighboring kingdoms and fought bravely in the wars they could not avoid. They tried their best to diminish the numbers of homeless people and take in refugees from outside their borders. The kingdom was happy when Queen Cassius announced that she was pregnant.

And they were even happier when Queen Cassius gave birth to two healthy boys named Remus and Roman. 

The boys grew up quickly. Roman made many friends over the years and loved to spend his time singing and battling with his brother. Remus had less friends, and preferred to spend his time alone, but he also enjoyed the time spent with Roman.

The two would meet up in the courtyard, and shout battle cries as they swung their weapons at each other, careful not to leave any lasting injuries. Roman was skilled with a sword. He was faster than his brother, and more coordinated, but Remus was brute strength, and could easily hold his own with his morningstar.

They had private tutors that helped them learn everything they needed to know about running the kingdom and more. They had history lessons, and etiquette lessons, and sword fighting lessons (general battle, in Remus’s case). 

Remus had proven to be difficult to teach. He had a hard time sitting still for that long, and although he tried, he just couldn’t seem to remember the formulas he was supposed to. He enjoyed learning about history, and gorey facts about the human body, but when asked to multiply something, or remember the purpose of each different fork, he was at a loss.

But Remus kept trying, with the help of Roman. After a while, it became clear that Remus would need more help. So King Romulus reached out to one of the top scholars in their kingdom, who had a son only a few years older than the twins. She agreed to help teach Remus, and find a new way to learn that aided his memory.

When she arrived with her son, Logan, it immediately proved useful. Remus learned better with another child around to help him through it, even if the child was smart for his age. At points where the progress would slow, Remus would get frustrated, but he always had his brother and his parents to help him work through the problems and formulas.

Logan grew closer to the twins, and started spending time with them outside of school. He was a beacon of knowledge, and getting smarter by the day. It was no surprise, really. Logan had been adopted by two of the kingdom’s most intelligent people. He loved the twins’ antics, even if they were unreasonable and impulsive most of the time.

As the boys grew, their relationship did as well. It wasn’t uncommon to see the twins sneaking away from etiquette classes together, or seeing one steal sweets from the kitchen while the other kept lookout.

And even though they were closer than ever, Roman longed for more. His brother was his best friend, but he wanted love. He’d wander about the streets of the village, starting conversations with every cute boy he saw, only to leave disappointed every time. He was beginning to lose hope. Remus told him that he couldn’t force love, and that the right boy would turn up when he least expected it. So Roman stopped looking.

It was like a miracle. One day, when Roman was strolling through town, he came upon a bakery. It was small and run-down, but there was a delicious smell coming through the open doorway. Enticed, Roman walked to go check it out. There were all sorts of bread and sweets, but Roman was captivated by the man behind the counter.

His name was Patton. Roman thought he was in love.

Roman came back to the bakery everyday after that. Unlike every other attempt to start romance, this one seemed to be working. Patton was clearly interested in Roman, and Roman was head over heels for Patton. It wasn’t long before they started dating. It was as if they were made for each other.

Roman helped Patton improve his bakery, expanding it and fixing up the cracked walls and chipped paint. And soon, Patton came to live in the castle. He was dressed in the finest clothes of his choosing, and his bedroom was a couple doors away from Roman’s. Most of the time, Roman would head over to Patton’s room, lay next to him, and pull him into a close embrace. It was at these moments that Roman was most in love. When it was just him and Patton, him and his lover, and nothing mattered except the warmth emitting from the man in his arms.

Remus was fully supportive of Roman’s and Patton’s relationship. He loved seeing his brother so happy.

The King and Queen were happy for their son as well. They’d known of his quest for a lover for quite some time, and were proud of him for finally finding someone.

And soon, Roman felt like he was ready to commit. He waited for Patton’s birthday to get down on one knee, bearing a lovely ring of white gold and Aquamarine. Of course Patton said yes. There was a big celebration a few days later. One of the princes was to be married, and it was a grand day for the future of the kingdom. Patton and Roman were in love, and Remus and Logan cheered them on from the sidelines.

Life went on perfectly for Roman and Remus, but less than a fortnight’s travel away...

A spider crawled out of his cave.


	2. The Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes on a date with Patton, and encounters someone special on the way.

The streets of Arilith were bustling with people. There were mothers and fathers trying to keep track of children, daughters out buying that night’s dinner, guards looking over the chaos, and the occasional thief snagging a couple coins from unsuspecting bystanders. The merchant stalls were selling candles and saddles and everything in between.

Prince Roman looked among the chaos with fondness in his eye. He’d always loved his people, the people he’d one day rule over alongside his love. He strided through the crowds, determination in his step.

The market was loud. It was the perfect weather for shopping, and everyone took advantage of this. The air was filled with voices, all talking over each other.

People bumped into Roman left and right. Some recognized him, and gave him a little wave, but most were too focused on themselves to notice. This made progress significantly harder, but Roman didn’t mind that much. Although he wanted to get there quickly, it wasn’t necessary.

The sun streamed down into his eyes, blinding and hot. Roman pushed through one small group of people, and ducked into another street. This one was less crowded, though it still held a fair amount of people. He weaved his way through the crowd, eyes set forward. He turned down another street, moving quickly towards his destination. 

Up ahead was a small stone building. There were multicolored flowers planted outside the door, and a delicious smell was wafting through the open windows. A wooden sign hung off the door with a picture of a pie carved into it. 

Roman stepped inside, a small bell ringing as he opened the door. There were a fair amount of people inside, talking over each other, making the place loud. There were shelves stacked with rows of all types of bread, and an unmistakable scent of cheesecake near the counter.

But Roman was more focused on the man behind the counter. He was laughing at something a customer said. His face was framed with soft, blonde curls and a large scattering of freckles dotted his face. His baby blue eyes gleamed behind his round glasses. He was slightly plump, but it suited him.

Roman walked up to the counter, looking Patton in the eyes with a sweet smile.

“May I have a kiss?” He asked. Patton giggled, and leaned forward.

“Of course,” he said. Roman closed the gap between them, kissing Patton softly on the lips. He pulled away after a second, beaming at his lover. Patton stood up once more, leaving one more small kiss on Roman’s lips before pulling away and stepping back.

“We should go on a walk, my love,” Roman said dreamily. “Through the gardens. Or maybe by the pond. We could see the frogs.”

“Roman,” Patton said in a teasing manner. “I have to work. We have a date planned for later.”

“But you don’t have to work!” Roman exclaimed. “Please take the day off! I miss hanging out with you.” He pouted at his lover.

“I like working, it gives me a sense of purpose. Like this is where I’m meant to be.”

“Where you’re meant to be,” Roman huffed. “Is in my arms, by a fireplace as I monologue my feelings for you in the form of a poem.” Patton sighed.

“I don’t deny that.” Roman smiled triumphantly at those words. He watched as Patton took his apron off and hung it on a hook. He dusted a small bit of flour off of his sleeve, before walking around the counter and grabbing Roman’s hands. Roman pulled his lover close, running his finger through his hair. Patton smelled of bread dough and sugar. Time seemed to stand still as he held Patton in his arms, gently swaying. Patton’s head fit perfectly in the crook of Roman’s neck. Roman pressed kisses to his scalp, enjoying the soft hum he got in return.

They pulled away from each other, hands still connected.

“Come, my love,” Roman whispered in Patton’s ear. “Let’s take a walk through the gardens.” Patton giggled.

“Let’s.”

++++++

Roman smiled fondly as Patton gently scooped a frog off the edge of the stream. He came bounding over, plopping down next to Roman and opening his hands slowly.

Inside his hands was a little green frog. It had a sprinkling of blue dots on its back, and heart shaped pupils. It croaked, and Patton cooed.

“Isn’t he just so cute, Roman?” He asked, voice slightly squeaky. “Isn’t he just the cutest thing?”

“Almost as cute as you, my love.” Roman loved hearing his beloved giggle. It made his heart sing with affection. Patton was perfect. His affiliation with frogs never failed to make him smile.

They were sitting in the royal gardens, surrounded by luscious green plants dotted with colorful flowers. The grass was soft beneath them. The air was filled with the peaceful sounds of birds singing and rushing water, and the occasional croak of a frog could be heard from the stream.

The frog in Patton’s hands jumped onto his shoulder and let out a loud croak. Patton’s eyes were shining. Roman leaned over slowly, meeting Patton’s eyes for a brief second before pressing a firm kiss to his forehead. He pulled back and looked into his baby blue eyes. They were wide and captivating, and so, so kind. They glittered with love for everyone and everything. Roman leaned in once more, aiming lower this time. Their lips brushed lightly, and Roman tilted his head, preparing to capture his lover in a powerful kiss. Patton stretched his neck up, pressing his soft lips into Roman’s. These types of mo—

“Hey, Roman!” A voice called out from behind them. Patton pulled back in a panic and took the little green frog off of his shoulder, placing it gently in the tall grass.

Remus ran up behind them, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. He looked very similar to Roman, but there were a few differences. Remus had a gap between his two front teeth that Roman didn’t have, and a strip of grey hair that wasn’t present on his twin. He had a mustache and a distinct scent of blood around him.

But they had the same brown hair, the same green eyes. They had the same muscular physique, built from years of battle training. 

It wasn’t that Patton hated Remus, he didn’t even think he was capable of hate, but Remus was someone he typically tried to avoid. He was loud and obnoxious, always talking about disturbing topics. He’d use animals for experiments, something that made tears well up in Patton’s eyes when he thought about it. 

“What are you two lover birds doing? Getting a little passionate? I’d never really thought about doing it in a garden, but you do you.” Remus laughed and Patton looked away.

“Go away, Remus.” Roman waved him off. “We’re trying to have a nice moment as a couple, and you are ruining it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry brother dearest,” Remus cackled, his tone sarcastic. Roman stood up and offered a hand to Patton. He took it, and they walked away, Remus waving at them with a large grin on his face.

“Let’s get out of here,” Roman whispered to Patton.

“Yeah.”

++++++

The sounds of metal clashing could be heard from ways away, amplified by the echo.

Roman was strategic in the way he moved. Not a step was out of place as he danced around his brother, his sword cutting through the air quickly.

Remus was the opposite, preferring chaotic moves over strategy. He swung his morningstar like a barbarian, a crazed look in his eyes.

Most of the time, their battles ending in a draw, but today Remus was determined to win. He advanced on Roman, every swing struck blade. Roman stepped sideways, attempting to avoid him, but Remus stuck a leg out and firmly planted it on Roman’s. He topped over and landed on the grass. Remus stood over Roman like a predator looking down on its prey.

He promptly flopped on his side next to his brother, tossing his morningstar next to Roman’s sword. They stared at each other, unblinking. Roman was the first to laugh, bursting out into a fit of giggles. Remus soon followed, snorts prominent in his laughter. Roman clutched his stomach, the laughter starting to hurt. He took a couple deep breaths and calmed down, a few giggles still slipping out of his lips occasionally.

His legs shook slightly when he stood. He grabbed his sword and placed it back in its sheath. Remus stood up as well, jumping as he did so. Roman smiled at him, only for it to be requited by a stuck out tongue.

“You fight like a churl,” Remus mocked.

“You got lucky today. I’m just tired!” As if he planned this, Roman let out a yawn he attempted to suppress. “I had a long day with Patton.” Remus let out a laugh and Roman glared at him.

“We’re still going on a walk this evening,” Roman continued. “I want to spend time with him.”

“Boo,” Remus said in an exasperated voice. “You spend so much time with him already! When are you going to do something more?”

“Drop it, Remus. We’re not ready. You’d understand this if you were actually in love.” Roman brushed clumps of dirt off of his chest.

“I’ll start dating when I find a person worthy of me!” 

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Worthy of you? Remus, if anything, hope you’re worthy of them.” Remus laughed and struck a pose, sending a wink in his brother’s direction, before proceeding to lose his balance and nearly toppling over. He grabbed the handle of his morningstar and flung it on his shoulder.

“Well, let’s get you cleaned up for your date,” Remus said. “You wouldn’t want to be smelly and covered in dirt around Patton, now would you?” Remus’s voice was teasing, but his words were sincere. They walked into the castle and up the stairs to the washroom. They came across a maid standing outside the door.

“Miss Beatrice!” Roman called out to her. She was always stationed outside the bathroom, and Roman had grown familiar with her. “I am in need of a bath. Please prepare one quickly.” 

“Of course your highness,” she nodded. “I’ll get that started right away.”

“We’ll be in Remus’s cabinet. Please knock before coming in.” The maid nodded again and walked into the washroom. Roman and Remus continued down the halls dimly lit by oil lamps. When they came to Remus’s cabinet, he looked around before opening the door and pulling Roman in quickly. This room was brighter because it was lit by a window. The window overlooked a cemetery. Roman didn’t understand why Remus had picked this view, but he said it helped him keep his creative energy flowing.

It must’ve been working because the walls were covered in art. Some were oil paintings and some were done with pencil. Most were gruesome, depicting headless people with their organs strewn about. Some were of nude men, showing off their bodies in ghastly, undignified ways. It made Roman slightly uncomfortable, but he was proud of his brother for finding his passion.

There was an unfinished painting on the easel. It showed two figures kissing, the details not yet painted in, surrounded by piles of bloody corpses.

Remus inhaled sharply. “Don’t you just love that smell?” He asked, raising his arms up.

“No,” Roman shot back. “It smells like death.” Likely from the graveyard outside the window.

“My dear Roman, that is the smell of happiness!” Roman rolled his eyes as Remus plopped down in a chair. He leaned forward and stared at Roman.

“So, whatcha gonna do on this date of yours?”

Roman gave a breathless laugh. “We’re going to have a picnic by the pond, and watch the fireflies. He’ll get to listen to the frogs. And when we’re done, we’ll head back to the castle, and we’ll sit by the fire. I’ll tell the maids to bring in the new litter of puppies. You know how much Patton loves dogs. And I’ll read him poetry, and I’ll hold him close and we’ll just have each other.”

“Sounds boring,” Remus said. “You need to spice things up with Patton.” Roman gave him a look of disapproval. Remus snickered.

Roman opened his mouth to retort when someone knocked on the door. Roman gestured to the door with his thumbs and Remus nodded. Roman got up and walked to the door, opening it and stepping out quickly so the maid couldn’t see inside.

“Your bath is ready, your highness.” She stepped out of his way. Roman gave her a friendly nod and walked to the washroom. Steam rushed into the hall when he opened the door. He stripped himself of his clothes and got into the basin of water, relaxing in the heat it gave off.

++++++

Patton looked lovely, dressed in blue as the light from the setting sun cast warm shadows on his body. Roman approached him, holding a basket full of food, prepared just for them.

“Hello, my love.” Roman leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lover’s cheek. Patton smiled at him. “Shall we start?” Roman asked, extending an arm.

“Of course, dear.” Patton took his arm and they were off. It was still plenty bright outside. They walked through the forest in silence, content in just being together. The forest had many wonderful sounds. The wind blowing through the trees and shaking the leaves, the crickets chirping in the grass, the distant sound of water splashing.

They came upon a large pond. It had many plants growing in it, and many animals made their home here. There were all sorts of bugs, fish and—

“Frogs!” Patton exclaimed, rushing to the edge of the pond and looking in the water. “Hi, little friends! Oh, you’re so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!” Patton was cooing at them when one jumped out of the water and landed on his knee. Patton gushed. 

“Roman, I love it. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Roman laughed and sat down away from the water.

“Are you hungry, my love? I have had the chefs prepare this just for us.”

Patton came and sat down next to Roman, frog still in hand. “Can I have a kiss?” He asked sweetly. Roman smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Patton’s. They pulled back abruptly at the sound of a loud cry.

A woman on horseback raced over to them, and landed at their feet. She looked up at the two of them and quietly uttered,

“Help.”


	3. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman ends up making a deal with another kingdom. His mom says he’s in over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Mention of death, mention of blood, kissing

The woman, who they now knew as Princess Katrina of Haqerin, was resting on a couch in the parlor. She gripped a glass of water in her hands tightly, shaking slightly.

When she had burst through the gates, others followed her. It seemed as if the entire kingdom of Haqerin was here. They made no move to attack, they only begged for help. Roman had gone and alerted the guards, who then alerted the Queen. She had told him to gather up everyone and put them in the grand ballroom, the only room with enough space to hold everybody. They had all been given water and small portions of food. The king, the princess, and their life guards were instructed to come to the parlor, where King Romulus and Queen Cassius were waiting.

They politely demanded an explanation, to which Princess Katrina took a deep breath and another sip of her water.

“Six days ago,” she started. “We were attacked. Everything had been normal before that. There were no hints, or messages, or acts of war. It just came out of nowhere. The weather was lovely, like it has been recently, but suddenly the sky darkened. The clouds were swirling, as if it were the start of a large tornado. We sounded the warning bell and had everyone go inside.

“Then, the Striking Window shattered.” Everyone in the room gasped. The Striking Window was a sacred stained glass window, depicting many crowns, each representing a previous ruler. Every time a new ruler was crowned, the Striking Window was added on to. To destroy that window was to destroy centuries of history. Princess Katrina took another long drink of her water and continued her story.

“The life guards went to check it out first. When we heard Dame Isolda scream, we ran in, too.

“In the middle of the room was a creature. It was easily five times the size of any regular human, although it’s body was humanoid. It had six glowing purple eyes, and four spider-like legs sticking out of its back. It had killed Sir Arthur and was draining his blood through his neck, like a vampire. We tried to run but it saw us. It attacked us, Dame Isolda getting the worst of it.”

She started stuttering, no doubt recalling the fear of the situation.

“It— it got Princess Summer. And we couldn’t— we couldn’t get her back. Sh-she’s still there, along with other innocent people, no— no doubt. And— and we need help. We need to remove that thing from our kingdom. We tried to evacuate everyone, but we didn't have time to go back and check.”

The room was quiet, the only sounds being King Blakely’s heavy breathing and Dame Isolda drinking her water. Roman thought for a moment. All the people of Haqerin would be safe here, for now. Who knows what this thing was and what business it had with Haqerin. It could strike neighboring kingdoms, or unsuspecting villages.

“I’ll go,” Roman said, standing up. “I’ll help you.”

“Roman, no,” Queen Cassius shot back.

“But mom, I can! I know how to fight, and— and that thing needs to be taken care of! And if I can help, then I need to.”

“Roman, there shall be no discussion about this. It’s simply too dangerous. You will stay here.” The queen shot him a warning glare.

“If I may.” Logan opened the door and butt in. “We’d be at an advantage sending Roman. Roman and Remus have been trained vigorously in combat so you’d be sending someone with a lot of experience, while also not leaving the kingdom defenseless.”

“How long have you been listening?” Remus asked.

“Apologies, your majesty,” Logan said as he turned to Queen Cassius. “I couldn’t help it.” He sheepishly pushed his glasses up.

“Well.” Queen Cassius looked from Logan, to Remus, to Roman. “I suppose if Logan says it’s okay.” She turned to Logan again. “But you will be accompanying him. If anything happens to my son, I am holding you personally responsible.” Logan gave a nod of approval.

“I will be coming as well,” Princess Katrina said. “I can fight well, and it’s my kingdom.”

“I would come, but, well.” Dame Isolda gestured to her broken arm. “I am in no condition to fight. I will need to stay here and recover.”

“I wanna go, too!” Remus exclaimed. Princess Katrina nodded, and Remus looked up at his mom. “Can I pleeeeeease go? I wanna fight some monsters!” Queen Cassius stared at him. It was a tough decision. She could end up losing both her heirs to her throne, both of her sons. But Remus was stronger than he looked, and Logan would know when the mission got too dangerous, and they had to turn back.

“Fine,” she said.

“But you must promise to be careful,” King Romulus added.

“I wish I could help you,” King Blakely said. “But I fear I am too old to fight like I used to.” And it was true. King Blakely was old. Roman couldn’t quite remember how old, and he wasn’t about to ask, but he was well over 80. To bring him into a fight when he could barely walk without a cane would be cruel.

“Daddy, you need to stay here and rest.” Princess Katrina walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It is settled, then,” King Romulus announced. “Roman, Remus, Logan and Princess Katrina will go rescue Haqerin.

++++++

“You’re doing what?!” Patton shouted. All heads seemed to swivel to them for a moment, before looking away.

“Patton, I need to. It’s the right thing to do,” Roman sheepishly explained.

“No. No, you can’t. What if you get hurt, or— or killed! Roman, please don’t do this!” Patton seemed like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

“My love,” Roman cooed, taking Patton into his arms. “It will be okay. I will return if it is too dangerous.”

“Then take me with you!” Patton exclaimed. He buried his face into Roman’s neck, clutching his shirt. “I can’t let you go alone!”

“I won’t be alone. Remus will be with me. And Logan, and Princess Katrina.” 

Patton started weeping into Roman’s shirt. “I can’t lose you,” he said, voice breaking.

“I can’t lose you, either, my love.” Roman started stroking Patton’s hair. “And that is why you will stay here.” He focused on his breathing, trying not to cry. But Patton’s sobs were heartbreaking, and a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Please don’t go,” Patton whispered. “Stay here, where it’s safe. Stay here so I can protect you.” Roman placed a light kiss on his forehead. 

“Or take me with you! Please, please take me with you! I can help!” Roman gazed into Patton’s eyes, red and puffy, with tears still streaming down his cheeks. He sighed.

“You can come with us, but we will turn back if it’s too dangerous,” Roman said. He looked down at Patton’s lips. “May I?”

Patton nodded, and Roman leaned in. He connected their lips, and they continued to hold each other.

++++++

“This is a terrible idea!” Remus whined. “He’s the sweetest puffball to ever exist! He’s gonna die out there!”

“Actually, having his lover out there will keep Roman from getting over his head,” Logan chimed in. “Patton being there will give Roman something to protect, especially since Patton himself cannot fight.”

Remus opened his mouth to retort, but closed it quickly. Logan was right. Roman did have a tendency to bite off more than he could chew.

“It’s settled, then,” Roman said. “Patton will come with us.”

“We’ll leave tomorrow at dawn,” Princess Katrina said. Remus whined.

“Can we leave tomorrow at midday? Dawn is too early!”

“Fine. We leave tomorrow at noon.”

Logan nodded. “And you are sure you are up for this, Princess Katrina?”

“Please, call me Kat,” Princess Katrina— Kat —responded. “And I’m perfectly fine. My life guards are good at what they do. I am fine.”

“We should get ready,” Roman said. Everyone nodded. “Pack non perishable food, and water. And weapons. Everyone should have at least two.”

“It’s a four day travel from Arilith to Haqerin if we take The Road,” Logan said. “That means we should each bring five changes of clothes, and extra undergarments and socks. Depending on where we make camp in the night, we could be very cold.”

“This thing has fangs,” Kat chimed in. “And we’re pretty sure it’s poisonous. We’ll need to bring anti venom.”

“There are two things troubling about that statement. The first is that the word you’re looking for is venomous, not poisonous. The second is that we don’t know what kind of anti venom to use for a creature like this.”

“This thing is definitely part spider, there’s no mistaking it. What kind of spider antidotes do you have?”

Logan thought for a moment. “Rock Tarantula. Black Widow. Desert Fangback and Kaleidoscope Spider.” Kat nodded.

“Bring all of those. But anti venom won’t work against getting stepped on by that thing.”

Roman sighed and shuffled his feet. “We’ll just have to be careful.” Logan nodded dismally.

++++++

Roman yawned, sitting down on his bed. His blankets were soft on his hands, and he gripped them lightly. There was an uneasy feeling in his gut, and a tightness in his throat. 

This could very well be a suicide mission. If they couldn’t kill this creature, then it would kill them. And would most likely travel, and invade other kingdoms.

He remembered how easily Kat said it killed Sir Arthur. Sir Arthur was top of his field, and had many years of experience in combat. If he couldn’t do it, then why would Roman be able to? His mind drifted to a scene, Patton lying on the ground, blood spurting from the gaping hole in his chest. His eyes frozen open as the light inside them wa--

“Please come to bed, love,” came Patton’s weak voice. Roman turned around and gazed into Patton’s sleepy eyes. “I want to hold you.” Roman laid down on the bed, sweeping his legs under the blankets. Patton grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him close.

“I know you’re worried about the mission, but I know you’ll do great,” Patton said, voice trailing off towards the end. Roman gave him a quiet laugh.

“Thank you, love.” He pressed his forehead against Patton’s. Patton stretched his head up to nuzzle Roman’s face.

“Kiss me,” Patton demanded softly. And Roman obliged. He pressed his lips up against Patton’s. Patton gave a soft hum of enjoyment and kissed back, although with less passion. Roman pulled away, only to come back stronger, cupping the back of Patton’s head and running his fingers through his hair. When he pulled away, a thin string of drool still connected them.

Patton’s head rolled to the side, and soft snores came from his throat. Roman left one last kiss on his forehead and snuggled down.

“No matter what happens, I will never let any harm come to you.”

And with that, he blew out the light.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is out! I’ve been meaning to do this for a long time. Please leave me constructive criticism in the comments! I have no update schedule, so be on the lookout for chapter one!


End file.
